fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes
|image= |arc=Tower of Heaven arc |place=Tower of Heaven |result=Natsu is victorious |side1= *Natsu Dragneel |side2= *Jellal Fernandes |forces1= *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Dragon Force |forces2= *Heavenly Body Magic *Abyss Break |casual1=Natsu is moderately injured. |casual2=Jellal is moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Dark Mage, Jellal Fernandes. Prologue Jellal pushes Erza Scarlet into a lacrima and it starts to absorb her as a living sacrifice to "Zeref". It is Natsu who's come to save her from being "Zeref's" sacrifice. Natsu blurts that Erza belongs in Fairy Tail and he won't hand her over to him. He asks Erza what she's doing and that they still have to get back and do some jobs otherwise they won't be able to pay Lucy's rent. Erza tells Natsu that she can't move and Natsu takes advantage of this and tickles her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 39 Later, Erza tells him to get away from the tower because Jellal is too powerful and he can't be beaten. Natsu claims that he doesn't get Erza at all and he punches her in the gut and knocks her unconscious. He then takes over Erza's fight and faces Jellal. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 11-16 Battle Natsu runs toward Jellal with his fists on fire and swings a punch. Jellal dodges Natsu's first punch but his hit with Natsu's follow-up kick. Natsu manages to continuously bombard Jellal with his punches and kicks. He casts Fire Dragon's Wing Slash followed up with Fire Dragon's Claw and they both make a direct hit. Jellal slams into one of the crystal walls and Natsu attacks him with Fire Dragon's Roar. Jellal remains standing in the midst of all the flames, takes off his jacket and asks Natsu if that's the extent of his abilities. He adds that he wanted to see Natsu's destructive power before destroying him but in truth, he was really nothing special. As Natsu runs toward him again, Jellal tells him he'll crush him with his Heavenly Body Magic and activates Meteor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 2-10 Jellal is suddenly engulfed in bright yellow light and speedily flies around, making Natsu miss his mark. He is suddenly behind Natsu and overwhelms him. When Natsu tries to retaliate with a punch of his own, Jellal suddenly disappears and then kicks him from another side. Natsu realizes that he can't follow Jellal with his eyes and decides to predict his movements using his other senses: smell, touch and sound. He focuses and concentrates with all his might. He reads Jellal's movement and swings his fist but he misses because Jellal sped up. Jellal mercilessly throws a sequence of punches and kicks on Natsu and says that he won't let any more of Natsu's attacks touch him. He flies up high in the sky and tells Natsu that he'll have a glimpse of real destructive power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 10-14 Seven magic seals appear in the sky and they connect to each other. This is Jellal's Grand Chariot. Their lights come together and shoot down on Natsu who takes on the full force of the blow. Jellal is back on the ground and tells Natsu that his Magic is comparable in power to an actual meteor and he's impressed that Natsu's body is still in one piece. He mutters that he might have gone a bit overboard as the lacrima structure starts to crack. The Magic is beginning to leak out and further damage to the R-System could be troublesome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 15-17 Suddenly, little pebbles of lacrima are thrown at Jellal's feet. They were being thrown by Natsu who's struggling to stand up. He chuckles that he was able to hit Jellal with an attack. He repeats what Jellal said earlier about the tower being damaged further could cause it to lose Magic. Natsu tells him that Jellal has rotten luck for Fairy Tail Mages specialize in property damage. Natsu forcefully brings down his fist on the ground and large cracks appear on the crystal. He faces Jellal with a renewed confidence and tells him he's still ready to fight and he's all revved up. This act of Natsu angers Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 17-20 Jellal informs Natsu that he'll finish him in an instant and that he'll regret getting up again. Natsu replies that he has confidence in his stubbornness and he should give him his best shot. Jellal unleashes beams of light that Natsu dodges. Natsu is then hit by a large ball of Jellal's Magic. As this happens, Erza awakes. Natsu deflects Jellal's attack and asks him if he's holding back because he's too scared about damaging his precious tower. He adds that Jellal's attack had no effect on him at all. Jellal blows him away and yells that he shouldn't get too cocky. Natsu retaliates with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame but aims for the tower instead of Jellal. This fuels Jellal's anger and he cries that what Natsu did is unforgivable. Jellal's hands assume an "x" position and unleashes a great deal of Magic Power. Erza notices that their shadows are extending towards the light that Jellal is giving off. She recognizes the Magic and stands up to defend Natsu. She asks Jellal if he's going to kill her and that "Zeref's" revival requires a sacrificial body. Jellal tells her that that's true and the sacrificial body is required to be a Mage with power on par to that of a Wizard Saint but at this point, it doesn't make a difference with or without her because he will blow both her and Natsu do bits. Natsu yells at Erza to get away but she doesn't and states that she will protect Natsu. Jellal casts Altairis and a large ball of Darkness is thrown towards them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 2-13 However, both Erza and Natsu remain intact for Simon appears and takes the blow for both of them. He collapses and Erza quickly runs to his body. Simon states that he is glad that he could be of some help. Erza yells at him to not speak anymore. Simon tears up and mutters that Erza had always been so gentle. Before he falls into eternal unconsciousness, he sees a vision of a younger Erza and he confesses his love for her. Erza cries out in anguish as Simon closes his eyes. Jellal comments that that's called "dying in vain". He only laughs and calls the scenario pathetic. It doesn't matter to him because no one is leaving the tower alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 14-18 Natsu suddenly shouts at Jellal to shut up and lands a very forceful punch on his face. Natsu suddenly picks up a lacrima crystal and starts to eat it, leaving Jellal and Erza shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, pages 19-20 Natsu roars and surges with power. He slams on the floor and cracks and fissures appear. He picks up more crystals and starts eating them as well. Natsu suddenly chokes when Erza says that Etherion's composed of other elements and not just fire. Jellal remarks that he will be destroyed by his own simplicity. However, Natsu roars once more and the image of a dragon appears behind him. The skin on Natsu's face begins to resemble that of a dragon's. Natsu reaches the final and ultimate stage a Dragon Slayer can take, Dragon Force. Fueled by fury, Natsu charges at Jellal and knees his face, followed up by a punch. Natsu yells that it's because of Jellal that Erza cried. The force of Natsu's punch causes them to burst through the floors as he yells that he made a promise to Simon to take care of Erza. Jellal tells him to shut up and activates Meteor once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 2-8 Jellal disappears from underneath Natsu and flies up. Natsu, unrelenting, uses a falling lacrima as a medium to spring back up, match Jellal's speed and land a punch in his gut. They are both shot back up to the top floor. Jellal, shocked, states that he cannot be defeated and he will create a land of freedom. He reveals that "Zeref" called to him softly through the pain and fear and asked him if he wanted freedom. Jellal declares that he is the only one who can feel "Zeref's" presence; he is the chosen one and together with "Zeref", they will create a nation of true freedom. Natsu angrily retorts that he can't do that by stealing other people's freedom. Jellal replies that the will to change the world is enough to turn the wheels of history. He ascends high in the sky and starts writing symbols.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 9-13 The Magic Seal for Abyss Break appears in the sky. Erza asks him if he plans to take down the whole tower and he replies that given eight, no, five years, he'll be able to rebuild the tower again and "Zeref" would just have to wait a little longer. However, his Magic is cancelled when he feels the aftershock of the injuries that Erza's blade inflicted earlier. Natsu flies up toward Jellal in a form of a dragon and cries that there's no true freedom for a man tied down by a stupid ghost. He tells Jellal to release himself first as he punches him one last time. The pillar of lacrima starts to crumble and crystals fly everywhere. Jellal lies unconscious on the ground. Erza recognizes this as Natsu's true power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 13-20 Aftermath Natsu, exhausted, suddenly collapses on the ground. Erza approaches him, hugs him and tells him that he was really incredible. She helps Natsu up as the tower rumbles. Erza attempts escape but later trips when the energy given off by Etherion becomes too much. She realizes that the Magic Power is deforming the very lacrima containing it and that even if they escape, they'll be caught up in the explosion. She punches the ground in frustration, thinking it's the end, but later she gets up in refusal to give up. She states that it's her turn to save Natsu. Erza recalls Jellal's statement about fusing with Etherion and this gives her an idea to fuse with Etherion herself and suppress the energy to prevent explosion. She places her hand on a lacrima and it starts to absorb her. It's during this moment that Natsu regains consciousness. Erza explains that it's the only way to stop Etherion. Natsu tries to get up and prevent her but he slips and falls. Before Erza is fully consumed, she tells him that she cannot live without Fairy Tail and could not imagine a world without her friends; that's how much all of them mean to her. She adds that if doing that could save all of them then she has no regrets. Natsu keeps pounding on the lacrima that consumed Erza and starts to cry. Erza tells him that she leaves the others to him and that she'll always be beside all of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 3-18 When the tower is about to explode, the Magic Energy of Etherion shoots up in the sky and vanishes into thin air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 19-20 References Category:Fights